nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Lied der Anduri Häuptlinge - Hall of Fame
Die Zeit schreibt ihre eigene Geschichte, so ist das was von uns bleibt, jenes was wir zu bewegen in der Lage waren. Viele große Namen haben wir gehört, Erlebnisse geteilt und Geschichten erlebt. Persönlichkeiten, welche mit ihrem Einfluss verändert, gewirkt und geprägt haben. Auch der Anduri-Stamm beherbergte solche Charakter und sie sollen nicht vergessen werden. Ahnenlied der Anduri thumb Rakna´zan war der Beginn, Darkspear im Blut, Voodoo im Sinn. Verschwand im Dschungel, baut nen Ort, verehrt den reinen Voodoo dort. Rief die, die ohne Heimat sind, gab ihnen als Anduri einen Sinn. Dealt mit Booty auf diesen Planken, vertickt hier Sud aus Kraut und Ranken.thumb|300px|Beutebucht mann! Die Duris leben gut und reich, das Gold ist neu, der Troll ist gleich. Es waren goldene Zeiten maan, der erste Boss vom Duri-Stamm. Darauf folgten dunkle Zeiten, ihr Welpe sollte ins Finstere schreiten. Früh geraubt, das Welpenglück, kehrt nach dem darauf zurück. Wird zweiter Boss vom Duri-Stamm, ein ewiger Fluch auf seinen Namen. Die Krieger sand zur Horde hin, verriet der Mutter Lebenssinn. Dunkler Voodoo macht sie hart, und als sie auf des Krieges Pfad. Die Geißel bringt den Tod ins Dorf, Tod und Verfall, die Wunden schorf. Schloß er sich der Geißel an, sein Name trifft den ewigen Bann. Verstreut der Stamm, das Dorf verloren, wurden die Anduri neu geboren. Zwei Bosse spie der Dschungel aus, der Duri-Stamm war in the House. Dratig, groß, das Grinsen breit, der Jäger führt zur gleichen Zeit.thumb|[[Futamaki, Schleicht im Staub]] Seite an Seite mit Zuul' Jan'zin, führt er den Stamm zu Größe hin. Tödlicher Schütze, sicherer Blick, groß der Respekt, stilles Geschick. Futamaki schleicht im Staub, wurd noch vor Zuul des Dschungels Raub. thumb|[[Zuul Jan'zin]] Zuul Jan'zin, des Krieges Hund, der Leib voll Macht, die Seele wund. Alt der Troll und bitter das Herz, alte Narben, alter Schmerz. Klinge und Schild in seiner Hand, so trat der Troll in dieses Land. Bootybay war sein Palast, hat den Duri das Herz verpasst. Der grinsende Hund auf seinem Pfad, prüft er jeden Duri hart. Zuul führte lange und gut, machte den Stamm groß, füllte ihn mit Mut. Bis er spürte seine Zeit gekommen, der Dschungel nahm den Bosso auf. Zuul Jan'zin..da trink ich drauf. Als Zuul sein Ende hat gerochen, wurd dem Stamm ein Boss versprochen. Zwei Weibchen sollten das Erbe tragen, von MamaJippa will ich sagen, Feuer lag in ihrem Blut, thumb|[[Mama Jippa]]bekannt für Zigarilloglut. Kaum konntest du in ihren Zügen lesen, doch es heißt, sie war ein warmes Wesen. Gold und Beute, brachte sie her, großer Ruhm und starke Wehr. Liebte das Leben, bis zum Ende, ein Assasine brachte die wende. Starb wie sie lebte, schnell und gut, Unvergessen, Mama's Glut. Voodoobruja, Sklaventicker, Silkaba war die zweite Chica. Der Schädel steht in ihrer Kralle, macht Bootybay zur Sklavenfalle. Stur und heftig, wild und stolz, war sie aus echtem Duriholz. Ihr grinsen ging dem Stamm vorran, bis der Tag des Abschieds kam. Jippa tot und Silka verschwunden, leckte sich der Stamm die Wunden. Ein neuer Boss war das Ziel, bis die Wahl auf Naza fiel.thumb|Nazadima Die Chica kam aus fernem Eis, mit Grul zum Stamm, bestach durch fleiß. Wurd Bokur damals unter Zuul, und übernahm dann seinen Stuhl. Ihr Hombre starb in blutig Schlacht, das hat die Chica hart gemacht. Die Zunge flink und schneller Geist, Nazadima nun die Bossa heißt. Jahre zogen ein ins Land thumb|Dajnichts ist ewig von Bestand. Nazadima, müd der Bürde gab an Daj de Häuptlingswürde. Wild, extrem, der Leib geschunden manchen Gegner überwunden. Daj`jin Krucha führt den Stamm durch neue Zeiten stolz vorran. Gedankengut von Zuljierie und Thoshi ' ''Daj gab ab das Erbe, Thoshi hat nun da Ehre. Da Shrivallah un Anch'ras geb'n ihm Kraft, Stolz, Mut un Stärke sin sein gut'n Eigenschaft. Treu den Loa, Stamm, Weib un bereit sein Leb'n zu geb'n, Dafür sin ihm alle Loyal ergeb'n. Ein wilder Wandler er war als Hund, nun is der Tiger weise un formt stätig da Bund. Der die Anduri beisamm'n hält, nicht nur im Blut, auch im Herz, das is das was zählt! Der zweite is Überleg'n Typ mit Ruh un Verstand, Er schleicht in den Spur'n von Futamaki im Sand. Amuk is sein Name, redet nich viel war aber bestimmt nich Stumm, Wurd mit Thoshi Jin un hatte immer zwei Ohr'n fürn Stamm. Grog, Weiber un Kuch'n sin sein Ding, das sin sein Laster woran er hing. Er strahlt die Ruhe aus wie da Moment vor Gewitter, er kommt donnernd un gewaltig über seine Feinde wie die Sense vom Schnitter. Der Jin geh'n auf lange Jagd, lässt viel'n da Frage off'n, die doch keiner zu stell'n wagt. Doch Thosi is nich allein, Glokta nun Jin, der Wanderer der war oft fort un nun is daheim. Steht fest da wie Fels in Brandung, sieht mehr als alle anner'n durch da besonner's Bindung. Sein Feeling für'n Dschungel is Grande mit Gewissheit, is Gegenstück zu Thoshi durch Verbindung zu da alt'n Zeit. Durch sein Loa Hi'reek seine Aug'n leucht'n blau, gemeinsam se ham viele Fähigkeit'n unter ander'm is er schlau. Doch er nie vergisst da Schalk im Nack'n, So hört man ihn an da Trommeln ruf'n: Lasst Knack'n! '''Fortsetzung von Shoney Doch ains Tags is Hi`reek verstummt Glokta hat ken ruh, es treibtn um. Thoshi und Glokta versammln n Stamm un ziehn aus in ferns Land. Se spührn was fieses in Naz´mirsumpf, gehn hin, schaun sich furchtlos um. Zebwa findt ihn da bei de Bluttrolle Hi`reek wart verdorbn von diesn olln. G´huun is ihr Gott, hat nix guts im Sinn drum kämpfm die Anduri sich zu Ihrm Loa hin. Hi`reek is nichma er selbst `Boah doch Zebwa beginnt Zaubr zu wirkn, um zu rettn den Loa Thoshi und Glokta beschützn sie dabei Denn da Loa is n Raserei Da verdorbn Avatar wurd in 2 teile gespaltn und da Geist vom Loa wurd in a neun Avatar gehaltn Da Anduri warn wieda ma siegreich und da Blutrolle stehn da ganz blaich! Forsetzung von Reyvena Kategorie:Anduri Stamm Kategorie:Revier:Schlingendorntal Kategorie:Geschichten